Detection and repair of corrosion is a major issue in the aging aircraft industry. An aircraft may spend months in a depot facility awaiting completion of inspection, disassembly, repair, replacement and reassembly operations. A significant portion of this downtime may be due to the unavailability of spare replacement parts, which are often ordered from the suppliers as the need arises. Because field-level inspections are often only visual, the real extent of possible corrosion may not be determined until depot-level inspections are performed. Improving the quality, reliability, and sensitivity of field-level inspections may make it possible to obtain improved data on the extent of possible corrosion and may anticipate the need for spare parts prior to arrival at the depot. Because depot inspections may be much more extensive than field operations, increasing the speed and area of coverage of these inspections would reduce aircraft downtime, as well as operational and maintenance costs.